The Key
by Msmandijmoore
Summary: Sylvie lost a pretty important key...
1. Chapter 1

"Sylvie, this is not funny, where is the damn key?" Antonio yelled from their bed. "I swear it was right here when we started. Do you have a spare in the truck or something?" Sylvie was searching for the key in the bathroom the last place she remembered seeing it.

"No, that's my only key, I've had it for five years and you manage to lose it. What the fuck Sylvie." Antonio was pissed. "You're going to have to call Kim and make sure it's only Kim. If Adam answers her phone DO NOT tell him." He was very serious on that, Adam would never let him live this down and the whole world would know.

Sylvie grabbed his phone and went to set on the bed next to him. She searched his contacts, "Where is Kim in your phone?" Sylvie asked when she couldn't find her under Kim or Burgess. She looked up at him as he started to turn several shades of red. "Umm, its under Master." Sylvie looked at him confused. "Why?" she started to laugh. "It's an inside joke, you don't need to know." He was scowling at her as she melted into a fit of laughter.

"No, this one you need to explain." She managed to get out between laughs. "Just call her, I want out of these." He was getting agitated and didn't find anything about this funny. Sylvie hit the call button but was having trouble getting her self under control. Kim answered on the other end, "Hey Master!" Sylvie exclaimed and fell into another fit of giggles.

"Damn it, just put the fucking phone on speaker Sylvie." He yelled getting more pissed by the second. Sylvie sat up and hit the speaker button as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"What the hell is going on over there?" Kim asked a little annoyed by all the commotion and yelling on the other end of the line. "I need your help without any questions and you can't tell anyone." Antonio had to speak loudly to be heard over Sylvie's giggles that were showing no sign of easing.

"Umm, okay?" Kim agreed apprehensively not really knowing what she was getting her self into. "I need you to bring me the handcuff key you have to my handcuffs." He asked not wanting to divulge any more information. "Just bring it to the door and give it to Sylvie and hurry up please." He begged, his arms were starting to hurt and he needed to choke Sylvie for losing the key to begin with. "I'll be there in ten minutes but be warned I have Adam with me."

Antonio groaned, "Did he hear everything?" he was hoping she wasn't by him. "Yup but don't worry he'll keep whatever you're doing secret." She reassured him. "Tell him I'll kill him if he opens his mouth about anything." He growled dead serious. "Okay, he won't and we'll be there." She said frustrated and hung up.

"You are never allowed to touch the handcuffs again." He stared at her as she continued giggling on the edge of the bed. "You have to admit this is pretty funny." She crawled up to kiss him but he pulled away, "No, not really you're not the one handcuffed to a bed butt naked." He hissed. "Can you at least cover me with the sheet?" He was not amused with the situation at all.

"Only if you can be nice." She teased him. He rolled his eyes, he was about ready to explode but he was tethered to the bed. "Can you cover me with the sheet please?" he said through gritted teeth. She started laughing again, "I guess that's pretty good from you." She reached for the sheet and covered him. "Thanks." He sulked.

Sylvie heard the knock on the door and went running. "I'm coming, hold on!" She yelled as she made her way to it. She flung it open and there stood Kim and Adam. "Umm, hi." She said trying not to laugh. "Here's the key." Kim dangled the key in front of her and dropped it in her hand. "Thanks so much!" she went to shut the door but Adam stopped it.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much blackmail could I get out of this?" Adam smirked at Sylvie. "One hundred." She answered with a laugh. "I have to see!" he begged and Kim punched him in the arm. "What?" he laughed as he rubbed it. "No, we're going home to forget completely about this." Kim started to drag him down the stairs. "But babe!" he was whining at her.

Sylvie laughed, "Thanks, bye…Master." She hollered down the stairs. Kim spun around and glared at her, "I'm just kidding." She was laughing and held her hands up in surrender. "Tell Tonio he's in trouble tomorrow." Kim's tone said she meant business and she spun back around pulling a questioning Adam down with her.

"I got the key." Sylvie dangled the key in front of her from the doorway. "Fucking yes, now undo these cuffs." He wiggled against the bedframe. "Not so fast, IF I undo them, you need to promise you'll be nice to me." She grinned at him. He sighed, "I'm always nice to you, now can you please just let me out my arms are killing me!" he was trying to hide his frustration.

"What do I get if I do?" She was teasing him and enjoying every moment. "Come on, I'll give you whatever just fucking let me out already!" he was begging and he didn't even care anymore.

"Geez, I can't even have a little bit of fun." Sylvie mumbled under her breath as she undid the handcuffs. She undid the second handcuff and he rubbed his wrists, "You want fun?" he asked as he grabbed her and pinned her to the bed as she squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Antonio sat in his chair staring at Kim across their desks, "What do you want?" Kim huffed clearly annoyed with Antonio and his staring. "Did you tell Ruzek?" Antonio didn't like that Adam knew he her referred to her as "Master". Kim rolled her eyes, "No, and it's stupid you even call me that, why would I tell him?"

Antonio spun in his chair and glared across the room at Adam, "He better keep his mouth shut or I'll kick his ass." Kim threw a pen at him and hit him in the side of the head, "He isn't saying anything, why would he? He, no we, have no clue what was going on, nor do we want to know what was going on, so just shut up about it." Kim snapped at him, he had been moping and acting like a petulant toddler for the better part of the morning and Kim was sick and tired of it.

"I don't trust him, he's childish." Antonio glanced over at Kim while keeping his main focus on Adam, letting him know that he was watching him and wasn't going to tolerate any funny business.

Kim sighed, "Oh, and you're not? We're having this conversation because you decided to have a little fun." He glanced at her and she gave him a knowing look, he quickly looked back at Adam trying to ignore her.

Adam felt someone starting and looked up, he noticed Antonio and smirked, he didn't know what he was going to do but he couldn't just let this one go.

"He just smirked at me, he's up to something." Antonio hissed at her.

"OH MY GOD! why can't you two act like adults?" Kim was getting exasperated with the both of them. Antonio snorted at her, "He's like a damn teenager, he's going to do something stupid."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Locker room, now!" she growled at him, he knew he was in trouble, Kim only used that tone when she was pissed. Antonio didn't even argue he stood and followed Kim toward the locker room sulking the entire way.

Kim was absolutely done with the both of them, Adam had bugged the crap out of her all weekend and was sending her text all morning and Antonio was whining, she was going to explode on the both of them and needed a private place to do it.

Antonio followed her through the door and as soon as it shut, she pushed him against the locker, "This is stupid, and I'm done." Adam walked through the door, "What the?" he managed to say before Kim grabbed his arm and pushed him next to Antonio.

"Now as I was saying, I'm done with both of you. Tonio, Adam doesn't give a crap about what was happening inside your apartment the other night." Adam chuckled, "Yeah, kinda do."

Kim got in Adams face and shoved a finger in his chest, "You, you're going to forget we even went to his apartment, do I make myself clear?" She yelled, Adams eyes went wide, and he nodded his head, angry Kim scared the crap out of him.

"Good, now you," she returned her attention to Antonio, "You're going to forget we even came, understand?" Antonio looked over at Adam and thought for a second before he nodded his head yes.

"Now that we've figured this out, I'm going back to work. I don't give a crap what the two of you do as long as it has nothing to do about that." Kim shot them a disapproving look as they stood side by side against the lockers not daring to move or say a word. Kim spun around and left the locker room, the door slamming behind her.

Adam released the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding and looked at Antonio, "God, I've met serial killers less scary than her when she's pissed, I'm pretty damn sure she could kick both our asses but hey, I think I understand the Master nickname." Antonio laughed, "Yeah, I'm just glad I'm not the only one who's scared of her."


End file.
